The War of Eternal Era 66
by ZFreedom
Summary: Kira Valdez fights through his struggles and wishes nothing more than peace.


Eternal Era 66, the war between the Anti Evolution Federation (AEF) and the NE's (Next Evolution Humans) Genesis Forces, had begun. The NEs are the next step in evolution for humans by altering their genetic structures. The result is the alterations are the generation of a strong, smarter, and custom type of human being. Even though the humans were the ones to create this new generation of super beings they grew to fear and hate the NEs. Now, after 4 months of bloody battles, the AEF launch their attack on a training academy in order to capture the NEs' new weapons of destruction. Operation Rebirth, had begun, no one knew what they would unleash…

(Training Academy Delta, Space Colony STARFIELD, Lunar Orbit Time 15:13)

Kira: *snoring*

Don: "Secret attack! Dynamo Kick! *Air kick towards sleeping Kira, who falls of the chair and Don's kick misses him however Don flies into a table hitting his balls against the table.* "AH!"

Kira: *Yawn*

Sarah: "I swear when are you going to lean Don? I hope it hurt more that time."

Don: "That's not nice Sarah!" *Teary eyes*

Sarah: "And you Kira, when are you going to stop behaving like you do? You are the strongest, smartest, and most skilled person in the whole Academy yet you don't apply yourself and you sleep in till 2 o'clock!"

Kira: "Would you give it a rest? You know I don't believe in killing so there is no point in me trying my hardest to become a pilot."

Sarah: "Look we know why you don't want to try but you are the kind of person that could change the war if you tried…"

Kira: "ENOUGH! I will not kill anyone! If I do I am just going to become a monster."

Don: "Sarah leave him alone, you know this is going nowhere so let just all calm dow…"

*Explosion/Alarm*

Alarm: "WARNING WARNING WE UNDER ATTACK ALL PILOTS TO YOUR POSTS!"

*Three people run up to Kira and the others*

Jonny: "KIRA! DON! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Nickel: "Come on we will get you guys out of here on the Mobile Suits!"

*Gun Shots*

Mer: "COME ON GUYS!"

*Run throughout the Academy till they reach the hangers*

Kira: "Wait!"

Jonny: "WAIT? WHY?"

Kira: "There is a girl right there she is passed out!"

Jonny: "There is no time we have to move!"

Sarah: "Hurry!"

Kira: *Jumps down to the girl* "I'll meet you guys there go!"

Mer: "Guys I just got orders we all have to board the "Liberty"!"

Nickel: "Kira! Make sure you get yourself to the hanger so we can take you with us!"

Kira: "You got it!"

*Explosion separates the group*

Kira: "Are you alright Ms.?" *Gasps*

Woman: "Please take her, please take the princesses…" *Dies due to knife stuck in heart*

Kira: "Princess? But that's… RAYNA!" *Picks up and carries* "Alright Kira we have no choice but to try and run all the way to the hanger"

*Gun Shots*

Solider: "HOLD IT! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Kira: "I'm just a student don't shoot!" *Gasps and stares at the solider* "Derek… DEREK HOW COULD YOU!"

Derek: "Kira… It can't be… WHY ARE YOU AT A SOILDER ACADEMY KIRA! YOU TOLD ME YOU HATED TO KILL!"

Kira: "I COULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU, YOU TOLD ME YOU HATED THE WHOLE IDEA OF WAR YET HERE YOU ARE POINTING A GUN AT ME!"

Derek: "Kira I…"

*Explosion separates the two*

Derek: "KIRA!"

*Kira and Rayna are on the other side with Kira carrying Rayna to the hanger*

Kira: *Thoughts "Derek… why?"

*Explosion*

Don: *Runs up to Kira* "Kira we have to get out of here!"

Kira: "There is no mobile suit around though! How are we going to get out?"

Don: "Come with me." *He helps Kira with Rayna and leads him to a secret part of the hanger*

Kira: "What is this place?"

Don: *Enters in key code* "This is what you should have been a part of."

*Door opens*

Jonny: "It's about time!"

Kira: "Gundams…"

Don: "Project Eternal, these gundams are to help us end this war."

Kira: "But they took some of the gundams didn't they?"

Nickel: "Yes but we have no choice but to take these last 3 gundams."

*Gun shots*

Jonny: "GET IN THE GUNDAMS!"

*Kira and Don get Rayna into a gundam which Kira realizes he help design. They get Rayna in, and when Don is helping Kira in, a solider comes and shoots Don.*

Kira: "DON!"

Don: *Heavy breathing and shoots the solider* "Kira, you must take the Freedom, take it and please end this war…"

*Don dies and Gundam cockpit closes*

Kira: *Crying* "Don… Don… NO!"

*Freedom Activated*

Computer: "Eternal Freedom System Activated… WARNING WARNING BIOSENSOR OVERLOAD!"

Kira: *SEED Rage Mode Activated* "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ALL OF YOU!"

*Freedom's color changes from Blue/Black to Red/Black*

Kira: "DIE!"

*Freedom destroys ten mobile suits and ships*

Voice: "Kira Valdez report about the "Liberty" at once. Your orders were to gather at the ship."

Kira: *Thinking* "DAMNIT I SWEAR I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS AND I WILL END THIS WAR!"

*SEED Rage Mode deactivated*

Kira: "… What have I done?"

*Many bodies are on the ground around the Freedom. The Freedom returns to the "Liberty".*

Derek: "Kira…"


End file.
